Ice Vikings
The Ice Vikings (abbreviated IV) was an army created by Bottlefanta and Bobcatboy10 on June 3rd of 2008. Fictional backstory "The storyline behind the Ice Vikings is that they went to war against the Romans as Vikings and after they won the war, a mist clouded the dojo and they were gone. They had recovered and left Mammoth to a far away, unknown iceberg. For years, no one found the elite soldiers of the Vikings. They lived off frozen fish and whatever they could find. All these years, they`ve been training to suceed as a new army, and with other allies such as what they once were, the Vikings. Well guess what?! They’re here! That is the storyline of the Ice Vikings and how they came to be the ICE VIKINGS. One of there main goals are to help the Vikings and become known throughout the other armies." History Generation One The first generation of the Ice Vikings began when two real life friends, Bottlefanta and Bobcatboy10, decided to create their own army after being in other armies. The army was officially created in June of 2008, though other sources claim June of 2008. The Ice Vikings had up to 26 active members, yet had only a few battles. This went on until the summer of 2009. After summer ended, high school hit Bottlefanta and Bobcatboy10, and the Ice Vikings slowly fell. Due to this, the army disbanded and Bottlefanta joined the Ice Warriors while Bobcatboy10 joined the Army of Club Penguin. Generation Two Generation two of the Ice Vikings was started by Bottlefanta sometime in 2010. The first week of the revival was very successful, but following the end of the week, the army fell short. Thanks to the first week, the Ice Vikings gained the tenth spot on Club Penguin Army Central's weekly top 10. By December 31st, 2010, the Ice Vikings reached the 5th position on CPAC's top 10 and maintained within the top 10 all through January and February. Following these events, the Ice Vikings began losing members due to leadership problems and mass member leavings. This resulted in IV being pulled off CPAC's weekly top 10. Oagalthorp, the creator of the Army of Club Penguin, took over the leadership position and aimed to bring the Ice Vikings back to CPAC's top 10. Due to falling short of the plan and failing to properly lead the army, he was voted out of leadership. Generation Three The Third Generation began on June 14th, 2011 with a tactics session scheduled for the following Saturday. Sadly, due to disappointing events the first week, this generation was short lived. Generation Renaissance On July 11th, 2012, Bottle had announced that he would come out of retirement and revive the Ice Vikings once again. This time; however, he declared that this wasn't going to be like a new generation, but something entirely new. A week into this generation, the Ice Vikings already found themselves in the Legends Cup Tournament, the first round being against the Salsa army. While Bottle and Bob were unable to make the event, King Blooy and Eagleeye5600 lead the event successfully. Eventually, the Ice Vikings would have to face against SWAT who already lost against Ice Warriors. The results against SWAT can be assumed to have been a loss. During this generation, Ice Vikings claimed 2 servers: Snow Drift (Given to them by Watex Warriors) and Polar Bear. The generation came to a close at the end of August, when Bottle and Bob had to go back to school. Legends The Ice Vikings Legends page is located here. Comments on troops were made by Bottlefanta. Leader Chronicle Gallery Bottlefanta.png Trivia *The original name for the Ice Vikings was going to be the Dragon Riders. **The name of the army was finalized as Ice Vikings on June 9th, 2008.